


What Fun!

by AlexHunt



Series: The Unexpected Heiress [2]
Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, The Unexpected Heiress (Visual Novel)
Genre: 1910s, Carnival, F/M, Fair, carousal, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Setting Christie and Mr. John are at the village fair (chapter 3). This is an original story that is set at that location/time.
Relationships: John Somerset/Main Character, John Somerset/Original Character(s)
Series: The Unexpected Heiress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859905
Kudos: 1





	What Fun!

The brightly colored pennant banners flapped softly in the breeze above, while children laughed and frolicked about the red and white striped tents. The vendors cheered with merriment enticing passersby to sample their wares or try their hand at one of the games. 

“What fun!” Christie gasped, her gaze settling on the mighty carousel at the center of the fair. Her eyes fell shut as the jaunty organ music alighted a spark in her. She could almost smell the scent of the sea and hear her sister’s voice as the two of them would race to the carousel on Coney Island when they were mere children. 

_“Catch me if you can, Christie.” Amelia laughed, her long legs much to her advantage as she sprinted ahead._

_“Amelia, but what about being a proper lady?” She held her dress skirt carefully, trying to maintain its composure as she traipsed after her sister. “Amelia? Where’d you go? Ahhh!”_

_Amelia quickly pulled her younger sister behind the popcorn vendor, pressing her finger to her lips. “Shh.”_

_“Where are those girls now?” Their nanny stomped through the grounds, walking right by them without even a glance in their direction._

“Sorry, miss,” a little boy brushed past her on his way to the ride himself, pulling her from the memory. 

“Shall we?” Mr. John extended his arm ushering her toward the amusement ride. “Would the lady prefer the carriage or a horse.”

“A jumping horse, of course.” She moved through the circular sea in search of the one that most reminded her of those summer days back home. Her fingers traced over the black wooden horse with the copper mane. 

“If I may.” Mr. John offered his arm once more as he attempted to assist Christie up on the horse.

She hesitated, a smile alighting her face. “Lest we forget, Mr. John, I am not your typical lady. Need I remind you of my equestrian background? If I can manage quite well on my own on my steed, I trust I can manage here.”

“Of course. Though I would be remiss not to offer. My brother would insist upon it, you see.” 

“Mr. Francis is not here and therefore his insistence falls with the wind. Though, I much prefer your company, if I am, to be honest.” She brushed her hand over his, lingering for a moment on his arm, before climbing up on the horse herself. 

His face warmed under her touch, the corner of his lips threatening to turn up at her words. Though, he knew it was nothing more than a shameless game for their amusement. She belonged to his brother. Francis had already lost Amelia, Christie was his to wed. And yet, while he believed that thought, some small distant corner in the recesses of his mind would not dread to say, ‘you belong to me.’ He shook his head, the thought all but forgotten as he mounted the horse beside her. 

The carousel began to spin, the jumping horses carrying their patrons up and down in a smooth, rhythmic pattern. Up and down, round and round. The breeze blew her wavy brown hair, tickling her cheek, the scent of the popcorn washing passed her. 

_“Meli,” young Christie whined, her lips and brow turning down. “I want to go on the carousel.”_

_“We will.” Amelia peered out from their hidden position. “Okay, she’s gone. Won’t it be more of an adventure now?”_

_“Won’t we get in trouble?”_

_Amelia shrugged. “Not if we don’t get caught.”_

_Christie looked up at her sister, her gaze uncertain, not understanding how that could be, hadn’t their nanny already noticed their absence?_

_“Do you trust me?” Amelia held out her hand._

_Christie’s hand clasped onto hers. “Of course.”_

_“Let’s go!” Amelia pulled her sister forward, sprinting once more toward the carousel._

“I feel a bit of a child again,” Mr. John noted, his voice lighter and almost peaceful, as he traveled on the wooden horse. A genuine smile perched on his face, his green eyes seemed to glisten just so in the sun. 

“Childhood seems to agree with you, sir.” Christie’s fantasy of the past faded once again. Her companion had changed, but the joy of the carousel still remained. The music slowed and the ride halted once more. “Thank you for indulging me in this.”

“I believe the gratitude is mine to give. That was quite more enjoyable than I had anticipated.” He stood watch as Christie got down from the ride. He knew better than to offer her a hand, and yet he would be there should she take even the slightest misstep. “Shall we see about refreshments. This merriment has left me absolutely ravished for some carnival cuisine.”

“Might we enjoy some Fairy Floss and lemonade?” Christie proposed, biting the corner of her lip playfully. “Perhaps though, we should not tell your lady grandmother. I fear she would find that choice most unbecoming.”

“Quite right, too.” He covered her hand on his arm with his own, as they strolled through the fair. “It shall be our secret.”


End file.
